That little Devil Cupid
by Kimeko-28
Summary: A little valentines day fic. Contest entry for sayurinomoe's contest. KakaSaku.


Fanfic for Sayuri's contest on deviantart: here's the link to the website: _**  
kakasaku(dot)forumfree(dot)it **_

Title: That little Devil, Cupid.

Theme: St. Valentine's Day

Rating: T (for terribly corny)

Pairing: Kakashi/Sakura

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yep, definitely."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope, it's the only conclusion I can come up with."

"You're insane, there is absolutely no way."

"C'mon already Kakashi-sensei, isn't the closet getting a little tight."

Kakashi turned his head and slid another shot of sake past the small cup to his lips and swallowed.

"You cannot possibly believe that I'm gay Sakura."

The pink haired Kuonichi sniffed and took a drink of her own amber liquid. "I've got no other excuse for why you're here alone on Valentine's day."

"You're here aren't you? Doesn't that make you gay too?" Kakashi smiled proudly at his own logic.

"No, you see, because _I _just got dumped. So I'm not here celebrating 'Singleness Awareness Day' by choice. My hand was forced."

The Kuonichi slumped and her head dipped low against her forearms that were currently leaning on the sticky bar. No doubt it was covered in spilled drinks and slobber from various other patrons that frequented the rather seedy joint, but right now she didn't care.

"And you just had to go and remind me. I'm drinking to _forget_, Kakashi, jeez have a heart will ya?"

Kakashi felt slightly guilty, until he remembered exactly why he had broached the subject of her patronage in the first place.

"Yeah, but you started it. You said I was gay."

"You are."

"No. I am not."

"Whatever."

Sakura sighed and a comfortable silence settled between them for a few moments.

Kakashi usually wasn't one to pry, but his former student did seem quite down and out. He briefly wondered who the idiot was that dumped her. It didn't take a magnifying glass to find the many attractive qualities of the woman sitting next to him. A lone eye scrutinized her figure carefully. Long toned legs led up to shapely thighs. A muscled but still feminine abdomen gave way to a modest yet appealing chest. Her face was nothing to scoff at either, she was very pretty, at least in his opinion.

Kakashi's brief wonderings were abruptly halted when he realized what he was doing.

_Ye gods…. I was just checking out my former student._

Kakashi mentally slapped himself, and conceded he had already had too much to drink. It wasn't really that age or their former relationship as student and teacher was really the issue… it was just weird. He had hardly seen the girl since she turned seventeen. He was away on missions often, and at eighteen she had gone to Suna to train the medic nin there for nearly three years.

When had she grown up?

His curiosity peaked, Kakashi couldn't help but ask.

"So who was the dumbass that dumped you?"

Sakura turned her head towards him, but she didn't quite manage to lift it from where it leaned against her arms.

"His name is Tanaka. He's a real douche." She turned her head away and Kakashi saw a few salt laden tears fall from her eyes. She didn't even try to bat them away as she hiccupped miserably and took another slosh of what looked to be a rather strong drink.

"I'm sorry Sakura. He's a real idiot."

Suddenly a grin spread across her features.

"Yeah, I'm sure you would know, you've probably had your fair share of idiots too huh? So are you the Uke or the Seme?"

"I. Am. Not. GAY!"

"Probably the Seme. You don't seem the type to be all docile and domestic."

Kakashi threw his hands in the air and sighed dramatically.

"I give up… think what you want, but I'll have you know I'm pretty damn good in bed, and I'm sure as hell not talking about sleeping with a man."

A tinkle of laughter flittered past as Sakura peered over at him through heavy lashes.

"Oh, is that so huh?"

The look she was giving him was verging on dangerous.

"Uh… yeah. Not that I usually brag about my sexual prowess, I'm just saying I'm really not gay."

"I know. "

"Huh?"

"I know you're not gay, Kakashi. I just like the fact that I can get a rise out of you. It was something I never could do as a kid. You never paid much attention to me."

Kakashi frowned on the verge of protesting, even though he knew she was right.

"Don't worry, I'm not bitter about it or anything. Tsunade Shisou is a wonderful teacher and if I hadn't been trained under her I wouldn't be who I am now. I understand why you favored Sasuke, back then he held all the promise didn't he? I was just some love struck little kid… who would want to train me?"

Her voice was solemn and her spirits seemed dampened once again. Kakashi felt the need to encourage her.

"Yeah, but you're a kuonichi any teacher would be proud of now Sakura, I regret that I didn't focus more on you and Naruto."

Sakura smiled wanly but didn't seem to cheer up much.

"Enough about the past." Kakashi resolutely stated. "Here's to the future." He held up his drink and waited for Sakura to do the same. She did and they chinked their cups together before heartily swigging down the contents. Sakura smiled at his gesture.

"Hmmm… to the future then."

……

Four hours and innumerable drinks later, Kakashi was carrying a very drunken Sakura home. He was unsure exactly how he got saddled, literally, with the task of making sure she made it safely to her humble abode. She lay sprawled and drooling against his back, a loud snore emitting through her heavy breathing every now and again. Kakashi was not exactly sober himself and it took all of his dexterity to avoid stumbling and falling with the Pink haired bombshell with him.

Even though he knew he shouldn't, Kakashi couldn't help but enjoy the feel of her firm thighs as he gripped them to ensure a safe 'piggy back' ride. He couldn't help but feel the soft texture of her breasts pressed against his back through his thin sleeveless tank either. Normally he would wear his jounin vest, but the weather had been rather hot as of late. He was disturbed to find how attracted he was to this older version of his former pupil. She just wasn't really his type. He liked seasoned and experienced women. Women who knew their way around a bedroom. Of course there was nothing to say that she didn't… he didn't really know her any more. Either way he was finding it so very hard not to enjoy carrying his unconscious friend home.

"Must be the sake…"

"Hmmm? Where's Sasuke?"

The woman Kakashi thought was passed out mumbled almost unintelligibly in his ear.

"No, I said… uh… nevermind."

"Whatever. Are we almost home, I'm going to be sick."

Kakashi's eyes widened. That was the last thing he wanted.

"My place is closer. I'll just take you there, just don't throw up on me okay?"

"Mmmmkay."

True to her word, Sakura managed to keep the contents of her stomach at bay until she had reached her porcelain savior.

Kakashi stood behind her as she managed to throw up most of the contents of the nights adventure.

"You okay?"

"Yep. Still can't hold it down like that baa chan can, but I'll get there." In her drunken state, Sakura slipped and used the rather unfavorable nickname Naruto often used for their oh so esteemed Hokage.

He had to say though, she was in pretty damn good condition for how much she drank.

Kakashi helped Sakura up from the floor and walked with her back to his couch where they both plopped down. Sakura's head lay on his chest, and Kakashi found he very much enjoyed the proximity.

Sakura turned her head in and sniffed.

"You smell good."

Kakashi laughed. "Apparently you're olfactory senses don't work well when you're drunk… I haven't showered in two days, there's no way I smell good."

Sakura crinkled her nose slightly. "That's gross… but my nose works fine. You do smell good. You don't smell like Tanaka, or a lot of other guys. You don't cover up your scent with cologne or strong body wash. You just smell… like earth and sweat and good… and I don't know what the hell I'm saying any more."

Kakashi was slightly taken aback. He always assumed that women preferred men who showered daily and who wore expensive colognes and deodorants. Apparently not this one.

Sakura leaned back and peered up at him.

"Sorry if that made you feel weird. I'm still drunk."

"No… no it's fine. I can forgive a drunken slur or two, just don't make it a habit." He made a show of ruffling her hair just as he used to do when she was a genin. He didn't want to her to know how much her comments had affected him. Hell, he didn't even want to know.

She furrowed her brow in mock anger and held up a hand with a pinky extended.

"I may be drunk, but I can still crush you with just a little finger."

He knew that she was right… and maybe that's where her appeal came from. She really was very different from what she was so many years ago.

"Ah. You can indeed."

Sakura snickered at his quick admission and settled back against his chest.

"So what _were_ you doing at the bar all alone tonight Kakashi?"

"The same thing I'm doing at the bar alone any other night. I was simply enjoying a drink and a little solace from the hectic life of a shinobi."

Sakura scoffed.

"Or waiting for some guy to pick you up."

"I hardly think the 'Broken Shuriken' is the best place to pick up gay men Sakura… you're more than likely to get beaten to death if you tried, than to succeed."

The bar was packed with old men and hardened shinobi. To try to find a gay man there would be like finding a needle in a haystack.

"And anyway, didn't you already say you know I'm not gay?"

"Tch… I still have my doubts. Here you have a drunken, vulnerable woman in your apartment, who was just dumped and is most likely on the rebound and you haven't even made a move."

Kakashi gaped.

"Being a gentleman isn't becoming Kakashi. If you're not gay, you're gonna have to prove it."

Sakura stared up at him, mischief playing in her beryl eyes.

"Sakura… you're drunk."

"Exactly, so are you. So tomorrow we can just play this all off as some silly misadventure."

"You're very young and naïve… and… uh…"

"Age doesn't matter, and I'm not naïve, I know what I'm doing." To prove her point, Sakura reached up and carefully slid a hand behind Kakashi's neck pulling his face closer to her own. Their gap between their lips nearly invisible now as her body lay heavily on his own.

"Sakura… this is not a good idea."

Sakura looked up searching his lone eye and pouted. She harrumphed, promptly let him go and leaned back against the couch crossing her arms against her chest.

"See, I knew it. Ah well, I'm sure I couldn't expect a guy as attractive as you to be straight. It's just not fair you know… all the mysterious alluring hot guys end up being as fruity as a…"

Sakura's words were cut off as a pair of hands roughly grabbed her shoulders tugging her once more against a solid well toned chest. Kakashi's lips were centimeters from her own.

"For the last time… I am not gay."

Kakashi's lips found Sakura's in sudden kiss. Sakura squeaked as Kakashi bit her lip through his mask. He kissed her roughly, just to prove his point, but soon he found she was catching up to his rhythm. Kakashi told himself that this was a very, very bad idea… but if she wanted proof, she was getting it. There was certainly no doubt that he was just putting on a show. As lips slid together past the thin layer of cloth, Kakashi knew he was conveying his true, if somewhat drunken feelings.

Kakashi pulled away from Sakura and watched as she licked her lips. The action sent a heavy flip flopping sensation to his stomach.

"Wow."

Kakashi smirked beneath his mask.

"Told you."

Sakura, never the one to enjoy being bested decided to argue.

"Yeah but even gay guys can fake it."

Kakashi growled and in one swift motion pushed the pink haired woman back against the seat of the couch so she lay flat. Her eyes popped open wide as he hovered above her. One of her thighs was pressed against the rather large bulge in his pants.

"You can't fake that."

Sakura smiled and brought a hand up to his mask.

"No, I suppose you can't. But, don't you feel bad taking advantage of your poor drunken ex student… Kakashi-_sensei_."

Her tone wasn't making him feel bad at all… neither was her use of the honorific. He was, after all, Konoha's third most perverted ninja…. Only placing after Naruto and Jiayra himself.

Kakashi knew however that he really should not be kissing his ex student, and in all actuality he was taking advantage of the situation. True, she was as well, but that was quite beside the point.

"No, I don't feel bad about it at all, but I think that I've more than proved my point."

Kakashi tilted his head back but couldn't help but place a small kiss on the young woman's forehead.

"What was that for?" She peered up at him with a silly smile on her face."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sakura." He grinned at her beneath the mask.

Sakura grinned right back before looking at a small watch on her wrist.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Kakashi… but you know, I shouldn't be surprised…"

Kakashi gave her a puzzled look.

"Surprised by what?"

"It's past midnight… quite a bit past actually. It's not the 14th any more…" Sakura sighed dramatically. "Late as usual."

Kakashi grinned once more before sitting back and letting Sakura get a little more comfortable on the couch.

"You okay sleeping here tonight?"

Sakura yawned sleepily. "Yep."

Kakashi got up and pulled a couple of blankets from a small closet in the hall before tossing them in her direction.

"Goodnight Sakura…"

"Goodnight Kakashi…"

Kakashi went to his room and plopped down on his bed enjoying the feel of the springy mattress under him. He might have enjoyed it more if the woman currently on his couch were in here with him. Perhaps by next Valentine's Day he would have remedied that little problem. Kakashi fell asleep with a smile and despite the fact that he usually found the current holiday rather annoying, he couldn't help but thank the little devil cupid for a rather enlightening night.


End file.
